Together
by flyingleafbunny
Summary: A short fic in which Victor and Yuuri sleep together on the same bed.


As Victor lays in bed recounting his date earlier with Yuuri, he could not help but smile as he considers it to be one of the happiest moments in his 27 years. Sure, it just consisted of them eating after practice since they were both busy with the Grand Prix series but Victor considers it a date in his book, especially since Yuuri was cute with his embarrassed face during the first half of their date.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "U-um, can I come in?" Yuuri's soft but hesitant voice can be heard at the other side of the door. Yuuri's face then came into view. How no one was able to date this adorable man, who was shyly standing outside his room, is beyond Victor's comprehension.

Victor was pleasantly surprised when Yuuri showed up in his room, what with Yuuri's blushing face making the situation even more pleasant. "Sure, you can." Victor then noticed that Yuuri seems to want to ask something. "Is there anything you want?"

If anything, asking Yuuri that exact question made his already blushing face even redder. "U-um, it's n-nothing serious a-actually. And I-I might be disturbing you but I w-was wondering…"

"You can ask me anything Yuuri. We're lovers now. Equals in all things." Victor said in an attempt to calm Yuuri. It seems Yuuri has no experience in dating so Victor was perfectly fine with taking things slow so as to not agitate Yuuri.

It seemed to work since Yuuri calmed down a bit. "C-can I sleep with you tonight. I mean, sleep beside you." That was one request that caught Victor off guard especially since Yuuri had unintentionally turned down the exact same request Victor asked on his first night in Hasetsu in a rather harsh manner. Of course, Yuuri was a mixed bag of feelings that time since Victor suddenly appeared before him naked and confidently declaring he would be Yuuri's coach from that time on.

However, Victor was also more than willing to grant Yuuri's request especially since he himself wanted the same thing months ago. "Sure you can. Here" Victor then moved a bit to give Yuuri some space on his bed. "What made you decide to do this with me?"

"You know, I did realized I turned down on your request to sleep with me rather harshly. So I figured I'd make it up with you now that we're, um, together." Yuuri said as he settled beside Victor in his bed.

"You did hurt my feelings that time. "Victor stated as he recalled Yuuri just plainly closing his door when Victor requested they should sleep together. Yuuri may not be at fault but that doesn't alleviate the pain of being rejected.

Makkachin then moved from his place at the foot of the bed and settled beside Yuuri at the worst possible time. "Makkachin, how could you? Just when I was about to give Yuuri a goodnight kiss and cuddle with him as we drift off to sleep"

Yuuri then laughed and cuddled Makkachin as the dog seems perfectly happy with his position beside Yuuri. "Vicchan always slept beside me before I left Hasetsu to go train in Detroit. I did miss having a fluffy dog curled up beside me as we slept." Yuuri said with a wistful look in his face. "I always find myself waking up and finding Makkachin beside me. Not that I mind though"

"Makkachin's lucky. I wish I could always wake up and see your adorable sleeping face the moment my eyes open." Victor whined. The fact that he was jealous of his own dog is indeed ridiculous as Victor had realized soon after.

"I should get used to this. The last time I slept beside anyone was when I was a kid and that was with my mom. That and since couples do this all the time, I should probably start doing this with you." Yuuri said as he was hiding his blushing face from Victor.

Victor then gave Yuuri a reassuring smile, "Yuuri, we can do this slowly. No need to rush yourself."

"I know I don't have to but I want to be more open with you. I want to do things one step at a time. With you and no one else." Yuuri then admitted.

Victor then cupped Yuuri's face with his hand and declared. "I know it won't be easy for the both of us but whatever you do, I will always be beside you. I'll always be close to you and never let you go."

Makkachin then moved back to the foot of the bed, on cue as Victor gave Yuuri a goodnight kiss before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Victor, it's morning. Time to wake up." Mari said as she knocked on the door. It was quite unusual for Victor to sleep a little later than usual since he's always up by the time Mari and her parents prepare the inn for the day. If anything, it's Yuuri who always sleeps later than anyone else despite the one competing for the Grand Prix series. And it's a normal sight to see Yuuri rushing to get out of the inn and to Ice Castle Hasetsu.

Mari then opened the door since there was no response and noticed the door wasn't locked. She was greeted with an unusual but interesting sight. Nonetheless, Mari smiled as she thought that Yuuri probably would never need a dakimakura of Victor since he has the real person right beside him.

"Mari, have you seen Yuuri? He wasn't in his room when I opened it." Hiroko asked as she looked a little worried.

Mari then gave her mother a reassuring smile and showed her mother what she just saw. "You don't have to worry mom. He's here with Victor." Sure enough, Hiroko also smiled when she saw her son and his lover sleeping adorably beside each other. Makkachin then got out of the bed and greeted the pair without disturbing the two sleeping lovebirds.

"Let's allow them to sleep a little longer. Our Yuuri is growing up after all" Hiroko said fondly as she closed the door to leave the two of them alone, bringing Makkachin with them. Hiroko knows that her son will always be safe with Victor as she already trusted the man enough the moment he appeared in their inn. She always knew Yuuri admired Victor and she was happy that he was achieving his dreams with his lover.


End file.
